Generally, a method used for cosmetics or liquid contents, such as an eye cream, is to use a small but fixed amount at a time, and therefore a method individually prepacking a fixed amount was used previously for each use by packing as much as to be used in one container such as a capsule. However these individual packing method had a problem that there was relatively large amount of residual remaining in the capsule, which was very inefficient.
To solve these problems in individual prepacking method, it is devised to use a discharging tool, which has a structure of ordinary spuits or injectors to suck and discharge contents contained in a container, or a discharging tool, which has a structure of a push pump, and thereby contents are drawn whenever being used.
However, in case of a discharging tool with a structure of general spuits, amount of discharged contents is variable according to the amount of pressure given by a user, and thereby problems still remain: it is not easy to discharge exactly fixed amount whenever being used.
To solve such problems described in the above, “Dispenser for liquid container” (Korean registered patent no. 10119176) has been filed by the inventor of this application, which proposed a structure that can discharge a fixed amount of contents.
The above registered patent has a feature wherein a spring (800) is contracted when an inner cap (220) is combined to a container body (100), whereas the spring (800) is restored when the inner cap (220) is detached and thereby contents flow into the inside of the spuit pipe (700); as a result, it is possible to discharge a fixed amount of contents easily without additional manipulation.
However, the above registered patent has a structure wherein a spuit pipe entirely is inserted and withdrawn, so that contamination of a spuit pipe (700) by contents contained in the container body (100) is likely to arise. In addition, when contents are almost used, due to a structure wherein contents remaining on the wall of the container body (100) are hard to suck in, a problem that a large amount of residual in the container remains still stays unsolved.
In addition, since it has a structure, wherein a button part (400) is restored by a spring (800) after contents being used, the structure should be very complicated so as to suck back contents into the inside of the spuit pipe (700) after contents being used; it is necessary to combine an inner cap (200) and move a button part (400) to a downward direction and then move the button part (400) to a upward direction when detaching the inner cap (200).